1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle braking action alarming apparatus mounted on a vehicle, such as an automobile, for ensuring driving safety by producing both visual and audio alarms for warning an operator of a succeeding vehicle of a braking action by a preceding vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various means have been developed to ensure driving safety of automobiles. One such means is a display device mounted on a vehicle, such as a high-mount stop-lamp (generally mounted on a rear window of an automobile), which is used together with a conventional stop-lamp.
Upon braking action by a preceding vehicle, the conventional stop-lamp and high-mount stop-lamp are illuminated to thus inform a succeeding vehicle of the braking action. The high-mount stop-lamp is mounted at a height easy to be visually recognized by the operator of a succeeding vehicle. However, since the high-mount stop-lamp produces only emitted light, a driver of a succeeding vehicle may sometimes miss it inadvertently, leaving a possibility of accident.